


Character Secrets (of the SRG)

by WhiteCeilings



Series: The Steve Rogers Guide (And Associated Works) [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Companion Piece, Other, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 07:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteCeilings/pseuds/WhiteCeilings
Summary: When writing the SRG there were a lot of things I understood about the characaters and the events that happened to them that I didn't share. This is the place where those secrets are spilled. This book will include individual character profiles, authors notes, and little snippets that I found funny. Enjoy!Note: this is meant to be read after you have already read The Steve Rogers Guide.





	1. Pietro

**Pietro Maximoff **

**Designation:** Labor Slave / Bread Boy

**Canon Divergence:** Isn’t actually related to Wanda Maximoff 

**Bad habit:** substance abuse 

**Secret desire:** to be a power bottom 

**Sexuality:** please love me 

Pietro is such a fun character. I can’t help but absolutely adore him. I’ve never written a character before who’s this genuinely  _ awful.  _ When writing Pietro, a few things I kept in mind were “How can he be more offensive?” “Who can he fight?” and “How can I make him more problematic in this scene?” His most common opponent is Gamora, who is happy to rise to the bait and would gladly beat him to a pulp if Peter didn’t intervene every fucking time. 

A favorite scene of mine featuring Pietro is actually the first scene we see him in, in which he is drunk and proceeds to embarrass Steve, invade his personal space, and call him a faggot. Now, I’m personally at a very light part of the LGBT+ spectrum, and have zero bad experiences with that word, so I knew it was a risk using it, but I decided to keep it in under the hope that is would make readers hate him just a little. Pietro’s a little  _ shit,  _ and if I could make his first appearance give my audience stress hives, that’s what I was going to do. 

In my mind, there were two very important moments for Pietro’s character: 1, when he tried to force Gamora to miscarriage, and 2, when he didn’t tell the other slaves that Loki knew about their plan. Now, Pietro is a protagonist, but these are both very not good things to do? Personally, I think the labels of ‘hero’ and ‘villain’ are overused. Pietro’s actions in this part of the story are not meant to show his bad intentions, but his desperation. He wants to get  _ out,  _ and he’ll take prisoners if he has to. In theory, I could have had him had a change of heart and try to sacrifice himself to save the others, but in truth, that would have felt ingenuine. There were two types of people on the Titanic: the ones who gave up their seats, and the ones who survived. Pietro is not interested in giving up his seat.


	2. Sam

**Sam**

**Master of 7 slaves:** Peter, Nebula, MJ, Miles (mentioned in the prequel), unnamed female, unnamed male, unnamed male; Quill

**Song:** “Area Codes” by Ludacris  _ (I’ve got hoes I’ve got hoes / in different area codes, area codes / I'm worldwide, bitch act like y'all don't know / it’s the abonimable hoe man / Globe-trot international post man / Neighbor-dick dope man) _   
  


The fun thing about Sam is that, unlike most of the other characters, he was born on Heidrun. Quick crash course on Heidrian affairs: 

Our characters live in the province of Heidrun, on the planet of Heidrun. It's sort of like New York, New York. In the province of Heidrun, the citizens are all mostly young adults ranging from about 20-50. There are no specific laws defining that no old people live there, but the province of Heidrun tends to attract younger adults. There are laws pertaining to children, which is that no children under the age of 18 are allowed. This is due to the sexual nature of relations between slaves and masters, and the fact that most slaves on the province of Heidrun are for pleasure, not labor. Underage slaves are allowed, though they are still supposed to be 16 or older. 

Sam was born on the planet Heidrun, in a different province than the one he lives in as an adult. There he lived with his Dad, Mom, and Sister, and their slaves. In this part of the planet (which, btw, is a very very small planet, nowhere near the size of Earth), slaves were mostly used for labor. Sam’s father had a lot of rules regarding slaves in their household: each member of the household could have one slave, if they wanted, but no more; and the slaves were to be assistants and housekeepers, with sex as a secondary, hardly spoken of role. The slaves were not particularly happy and didn’t have good relations with Sam’s father, which is how he liked it. Sam’s father had a very  _ us vs them _ mentality, which in some ways passed down to Sam, leading him to believe that it was okay to treat slaves as if they were intrinsically different from him. 

But the most important part of Sam’s relationship with his dad: he didn’t respect his father’s choices. When Sam moved out, he did everything from that point on in rebellion. His father wanted him to get a macho job? He got his license in therapy, so he could help people. His father wanted him to stay close to home? He moved to the province of Heidrun, which was known for its promiscuity. His dad wanted him to only have one slave, and to treat them harshly? Sam got seven slaves all for himself, and treated them like romantic partners. 

Everything Sam did was in rebellion. And it  _ worked.  _ He got a fake job posting videos and he surrounded himself with luxuries, and everyone loved him. He is literally living his best life in this fic— until of course, his slaves abandon him, and he’s spent reeling, wondering what he did wrong. In truth, his greatest mistake was accepting his father’s teaching that slaves could be happy in bondage. He believed that slaves were slaves, and they would never want anything more. And then he was abandoned. 

So what's next? Well, the ending of the story is relatively open. We know that Strange has a plan to help free the slaves remaining on Heidrun, which is no small task. They could go through legality, trying to try them for human rights violations, except they’re literally not on earth and that wouldn’t work at all. Personally, I think that they took the problem a few steps at a time; first they took care of the slavemongers, making it so it became harder and harder to catch new slaves. Next, they go about opening new portals and offering new escape routes to help other slaves escape to earth. 

So what happens to Sam? Maybe he gets a new slave, after his trail period is over. Personally, I prefer the idea that he doesn’t. He and Bucky move in together, and continue sharing the same bed. Eventually, friendly kisses and sex become less friendly. They acknowledge that there has always been something between them, and they’re both lonely, so they might as well lean into it. So they get together, for real, and end up really really happy. Bucky keeps up with the farm, and Sam gets back into therapy. 

Maybe one day they do get another slave though. They go to one of the training facilities and get a cheap slave, one that’s been mistreated and lashed out, and now is going to be sold at a value price for someone who won’t give a damn about them. The slave is a small boy, somewhere in his twenties, and he’s furious. They take him anyways. It takes a while, but eventually he calms down, begins to trust them. They made a lot of mistakes in their past, and now they know better. They ask his opinion. They require his consent. Punishments are things like extra chores and running laps, and they aren’t allowed to take their emotions out on him. They actually don’t have sex with him for nearly 7 months, but then one day he mentions he wouldn’t mind, and they do, and it’s nice for all of them. He is actually, genuinely happy, and when Strange gives him the opportunity to escape, he says he doesn’t want to. He’s not treated like a slave; he’s treated like a person. 

Of course, that’s just my headcanon, and what do I know? I’m only the author.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what characater/question you want looked at next!


End file.
